


湖的两畔（Two shores of the Lake）

by christyyts



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyyts/pseuds/christyyts
Summary: 再一次的，Feanor和Fingolfin的家庭生活在湖的两畔。重生之后，他们都寻找到了幸福的生活在一起的方式 -- 尤其是Fingolfin和Feanor。但是他们之间，有种隐秘的感情正在渐渐发酵.......Chinese Translation of Two Shores of the Lake by Lumeriel.
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Elenwë/Turgon of Gondolin, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Idril Celebrindal/Maeglin | Lómion
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two shores of the lake (IN EDITION)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693996) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel). 



> Nemmireth: 作者自设的Maglor妻子的名字，水之珍宝。

Nemmireth 猛得坐了起来，她挣开她丈夫的怀抱，开始整理自己的衣裙。Maglor为她突然改变的态度皱了皱眉。  
“晚上好，” 新来者说，他将一个袋子放到了门外后走向了饭厅，“请别告诉我你今天让curufinwe做饭。”  
即使Nemmireth为来者称呼她的小叔的方式而感到惊讶，她并不敢在他面前表达出来。她几乎立刻想起来，来者在有机会知道自己的儿子们的辛达语名字之前便已去世了。  
“今天做饭的人是Maedhros和Fingon。” Maglor冷静的回答，“Curufin还在工作间呢。”  
“他还在娜？还有，为什么帮你哥做饭的人是Fingon？他甚至不知道如何自己绑自己的头发。”  
“我确定把土豆和肉放在一起煮的难度和统治Noldor，从Thangorodrim的悬崖上拯救他的堂兄，以及和炎魔打架的难度差了十万八千里。”  
“你会为此写一首诗吗？”Feanor酸酸的说  
Maglor无动于衷的看着他。Feanor败下阵来，不耐的咋了一下舌后离开了。  
“你为什么要这样干啦？”Nemmireth问，”别这样看着我，Maglor Feanorion，你才是哪个惹他生气的。你故意告诉他这些事。”  
“有些时候我们需要记住真相。他在这些事上忘性很大，你不知道吧？”

—————————————

当Fingolfin看到某个精灵在码头边上的背影时，他停了下来，手还插在口袋里。  
他叹了口气，向那位精灵的方向走去，停在了他身旁。  
“你还记得你住在湖的那一边吗？”  
“我能从这里看到我的房子 — 所以，是的，我记得。”  
“既然如此，为何你致力于天天来我这边呢？”  
“这是个交换。”Feanor耸了耸肩，随意的往湖里扔了另一颗石子。那颗石子在水面上弹了好几下，最后几乎到了湖的对岸。 “Fingon几乎天天待在我那里，所以，作为交换，我要占掉他在你房子里的位置。”  
Fingolfin鼓着脸颊盘腿在他身边坐了下来：“除非你认为你自己一个人就抵得上你家的好几个人，否则这交换很难称得上公平二字。”  
“不好意思？”  
“Celebrimbor和Celegorm就住在我这儿。Caranthir和Finrod在婚礼之前都会住在Turgon的房间里。而且我有预感，在Finrod结婚之后，你的儿子还会作为房客继续住在我家。”  
“好吧好吧。现在带着情绪把这话再说一遍吧。”Feanor建议道，观察着他，“好想你真的在担心这事儿一样。”  
“我可没你那演戏的能力：不管你信不信，我不需要在镜子面前反复练习才能让父亲对我饱含愧疚。”  
“你在告诉我你那烈士一样的表情是天生就有的吗！？”Finwe的长子大惊失色。  
Fingolfin推了他一把，两人接着不约而同的笑出声来。  
“现在，说真的，”隔了一会，Fingolfin问道，“这次你是为了什么到我这边来？”  
Feanor假装自己在研究平静的湖面，没有回答。他的弟弟用余光瞅了他一眼，撞了撞他的肩。直到他第三次催促时，Feanor才叹了口气。  
“我好像对你的长子缺乏一定的技能的事上表达了一些看法。”  
“这话从你这个天赋横竖都溢的人口中说出可以一点都不让人惊讶“，Fingolfin嘲讽了一声，”我不明白的是你为什么又一次把你自己扔到我这里。”  
“Maglor可能对我讲了一堂历史课。”  
“哦。”  
“更令我惊讶的是他是在他妻子面前干这件事的。你跟那个女孩熟悉吗？我总觉得她可能有一天会崩溃......”  
"我对她印象很深呢：漂亮，甜蜜的绿眼睛，脸颊上有几颗金色的雀斑...她弓箭使得极好...对了，她笑起来在这里还会显出个酒窝。"  
Feanor转过身来，挑着眉看着他弟弟碰了碰他嘴角边上的一处。  
"我没看出来记住这些和对抗Morgoth的军队有什么关系。另外，为什么你会对我的儿媳的酒窝观察的这么仔细啊？"  
"她经常笑，而且，你可能不会相信，她是个非常优秀的战士。她在Meadhros呆在希斯凛（Hithlum）的时候保卫了辛姆凌（Himring）。她唯一的缺陷就是她唱歌不怎么好听；但她舞跳得很好。关于酒窝的问题嘛，有酒窝的人谁都喜欢。"  
“你总是在说些愚蠢的事。看样子，当至高王可没让你的智商增长哪怕一点。”  
“看样子，你也没学会闭上你的嘴以及不要惹你的孩子们生气。”  
“是啊，看样子。”他往湖里扔了另一颗石子。“你说得对：有酒窝的人谁都喜欢。而且，谁都不能决定他的孩子会和哪个人结婚。”  
“啊，我可不这样认为。不过这倒让我想起了Fingon。”  
“和Maedhros。”  
“和Maedhros。” Fingolfin点了点头。“我们以前都盼着我们的孩子能有个简单的生活。”  
“是啊，一个不包含战争，折磨，流亡，以及死亡 —— 在维拉们面前下跪请求让他们能够光明正大的结婚 —— 的生活。”  
“或者听Finarfin布道一次。你知道他那几个小时都不变一次的音调和冷静究竟能把人逼疯到什么程度吗？”  
“不，不知道，”Feanor惊恐的回答：”幸运的我永远不需要听他说上这么一次。“  
”你当然不知道，他跟我一个人说了半天。”  
他们一起笑了一会。  
“嗯，不过说真的，” Feanor说，“我并没有在抱怨Fingon和Maedhros的婚姻。他是个好男孩，而且我儿子跟他在一起很开心。只是 — 我还是有点老父亲的心酸 — 你明白的吧？”  
“我懂。Celegorm第一次来找我的时候，我把他扔出了我家。啊 — 现在我没有把他踢出去的唯一原因就是他不怎么说话，以及他在照顾小孩子上面很有一手。”  
“你家还有小孩子？”  
“Turgon来看我的时候顺便带来了他的双生子。见鬼，他为什么在经历了这么多事之后还想再生个小孩的？还是双生子！没人告诉过他我们家族有生双胞胎的基因吗？”  
“我觉得没人。”  
他们再一次陷入了沉默。  
Fingolfin忍不住想，他和他的哥哥肩并肩安静看着湖面这件事现在变得一点都不难了。当然，在Mandos度过的千年时光使得这变为可能。他们在他的等待之厅里面被Mandos强迫着解决了他们中间的所有问题。  
“你还记得我们偷船的那件事吗？”Feanor坏笑着问  
“你才是偷船的那个。我当时不到一米高：我不可能偷个小船。”  
“你是提出偷一个泰勒瑞小船的想法的那个。”  
“你当时可是个成年人：你应当是我们之中有常识的那个。”  
“嘿！是你说想看Tol Eressea的星星！”  
“我还说想去阿门洲，想骑在鹰上飞呢！”  
Feanor挑眉看着Fingolfin抿紧了唇瓣后带着点咕哝声说：“别。说。那。句。话。”  
“好吧，错都在我。”  
“不好意思？我被锁在房间里整整一个星期。我甚至都不能去餐厅吃饭 — 他们把我的吃的放到托盘上之后再带给我！”  
“他们当时不仅因为我把你置于危险之中说了我一通；还因为我让你觉得那件事错在你身上。”  
“我确实说过我是提出来想法的那个，” Fingolfin承认：“谁....？”  
“父亲。他说让一个小孩子承担我的罪责相当令人羞耻。就好像我当时能强迫你做任何事似的。”  
“事实上你刚刚说得一点都不难：我会做你希望我做的任何事。”

这次，沉默变得更持久，也更沉重了些。Fingolfin开始后悔他刚刚顺着Feanor的话头接了下去。

“我们需要一只小船。”  
“你认真的？”他的弟弟睁大了双眼，指了指那艘泊在他们身边不过几米远的船。  
“那是个旗舰，不是个小船。”年长者说：“要是去开那艘船，我们得雇上一整个团队。我指得是皮划艇，小的，只能做两个人的那种。这样，我们两个人可以时不时的离开他们，度过一段独属于我们两个的时光。还可以在湖中心游泳。就我们两个人。”  
“我们现在想什么时候游就可以什么时候游。如果你这么想要一只小船，你可以自己买一个放在你那边。”  
“我没有码头。”  
“让Curufin建一个。”  
“你在开玩笑，对吧？”  
“看情况。你笑了吗？”  
“绝对没有。”  
“你这个人真是毫无幽默感。”  
“的确，但我非常想继续活下去。Curufin不建造东西，Turgon才是 — 他建造了一座城。”  
“还有Finrod。Finrod也造了一座城，只是他们的城不在一个平面上而已。但是Curufin是个天才：他当然可以造一个码头。”  
“你是想杀了我吧？这是你想到的什么巧妙地谋杀我的伟大计划中的一环吗？你甚至都不会成为嫌疑人的那种？”  
“当然不是。如果人们能够认识到我在光明正大的杀人这方面的天赋，我绝对会更开心的。”  
“在那之前我就会摆脱掉你的。”

Fingolfin张嘴想要回讽，但却呛了一大口水 —— Feanor利用自身体重一把把他按进了冰冷的湖水里。

“蠢货！你觉得你在干什么？” 他咆哮起来，浮上了水面。  
“很明显，我在试图把你淹死。”Feanor大笑起来，抓住Fingolfin的肩膀，又一次把他按到了湖底。  
他们在水底打了起来。  
几分钟后，他们边笑边喘息着，浮上了水面。Fingolfin先爬上了岸，他向他哥哥伸出手来，而他哥哥扮了个鬼脸，握住了他弟弟的手。  
“你的力气都够在海上掀起大浪了。” Feanor抱怨着。  
“不一会，我们两个的长子就会在这地方开始他们的夜间浪漫约会。我可不想打扰他们两人之间的情趣。我们还需要换衣服呢。”

———————————————

Feanor用力的擦拭着他的长发，之后像匹马似的摇着头，想要甩掉多余的水珠。Fingolfin做了个鬼脸，往桌子上放了一盘子肉干和芝士。  
“你总是这么考虑周全。”年长的那个微笑起来，在桌子旁边坐下来，随手拿了块肉干开始享用。  
“当我家里人太多的时候我就会躲到这里，”Fingolfin耸了耸肩，倒了两杯红酒。“我喜欢不时的拥有一个能让我享受寂静的机会。”  
他们安静的吃着东西，每当他们向同一块芝士或者同一个红酒杯伸手时交换一下眼神。

当Fingolfin第二次站起来拨弄炉火时，Feanor绷着脸说：“别再干了。我又不冷。”  
“对不起，”Fingolfin站起身来回应道：“我对冷热的感知和别人好像不一样。我在冬天的时候还穿着夏天的衣服呢。人们以为我疯了，但我对寒冷的耐受度比他们高得多。”

Feanor用餐巾擦了擦手后站起来。他从Fingolfin身后伸出手来抱住他，将脸颊抵在他的肩上。

“有些时候，相信我们所经历的一切是个噩梦要容易得多。”他低声说。  
“一切吗？”  
“从Morgoth重获自由到我们的重生。”  
“我们可不能把全部的错都归结到Morgoth身上。我成年的那些年你一定感觉超级糟糕吧。”  
“你在议会里的位置的确让我感到惊讶。但我们讨论过这些事，不是吗？我记得呢。” 他说，强迫Fingolfin扭头看着他。“当我们在那些难看的灰房间里，只有我们，一些家具，还有Vaire压抑的纺织声。”  
“我总觉得那地方比你刚刚说的要更鲜活明亮些，但这可能只是我自己的印象。”  
“我们应该出去露营一次，如果有时间。”  
“你还想要这个？你想要一只小船，想让Curufin给你造一个码头...”  
“你才是那个让Curufin造码头的人。” Feanor提醒道。  
“...现在你又想去露营。你到底想干什么？”  
“我们周围人太多了。”他抱怨着说，坐到了火炉前。  
“理所应当— 你有整整七个孩子。你知道吗，你家本来应该有更多人来着：七个儿媳，每一对都至少要有一到两个孩子。”

Feanor看着他，大惊失色。

“我就知道你有个想要谋杀我的计划！小叛徒。”  
“小？我在上千年以前就比你高了，哥哥” Fingolfin嘲讽道，在他身旁懒洋洋的坐了下来。  
“说到家庭，你会去Nerdanel的作品展示会吗？她给每个人都发了请柬。”  
“那得看我受没受到更多的历史教育。我听说Anaire会在艺术宫殿 （Palace of Art）举办晚餐会。你受到邀请了吗？”  
“Idril建议我买上几件礼服。我亲爱的孙女什么时候成了我的个人形象设计师的？”  
“提起Idril，我倒是不常见到她。她现在住在哪里？”  
“她和Lomion一起住在Alqualonde的边缘地带。她相当讨厌流言蜚语。”  
“和她妈妈一样。”  
“Elenwe是个小太阳，而Idril的坏脾气和Caranthir有的一比。她到底是从哪里遗传到的这点？”  
“基因。毕竟他们的父系是堂兄弟。我猜，他们应该是从父亲一些棒极了的亲戚那边遗传到了这点。Galadriel也遗传到了：她只是用她的微笑隐藏起来。你记不记得有一次...”  
他沉默下来，意识到Fingolfin已经靠着他睡着了。有那么一瞬间，他想把他摇醒后谴责他居然在他说话的时候睡着了；但他只是微笑起来，温柔的将他的弟弟移到了炉火前铺着的地毯上。


	2. Chapter Two

Fingolfin低声咒骂着，解着他外衣上的蓝宝石扣子。此时已然是深夜了，他几乎没吃什么东西，头还因为醉酒疼得厉害。他不得不喝那么多杯，不然他恐怕会给某些问题一些不怎么礼貌的回答 — 好像那些傻瓜们值得他这么干似的！他的脚还因为从主干道到他家的漫长距离而酸痛不已。

他走进了他的小木屋，接着便被炉火前的某个精灵惊得跳了起来。

“哦，看在Yavanna的外裙的份上，Curufinwe！”他高声说，认出了他的哥哥：“你是想用让我得心脏病的方式来谋杀我吗？”  
“不，没有。”年长的精灵皱着眉，合上了他的书，看着Fingolfin。他正在房间里走来走去，用力脱掉了身上的外套。“你还好吗？”  
“我可以保证，我从来没有更好过。”Fingolfin讽刺道，在橱柜上乱翻一通。  
“你在找这个吗？” Feanor举起了手中的红酒瓶。  
”你怎么知道？“

Feanor看着Fingolfin：他从来没见过他如此心不在焉。当然，跑过去挑战一个神灵不包括在内，但现在，火海可未出现在这片蒙福之地上。所以，Feanor不明白他的愤怒由何而来。

”晚宴结束了？怎么样？“  
”棒极了。真的。。。。棒极了。他们朗读了一堆诗。你能相信吗？为了我！一个小女孩唱了独唱，合唱团还唱了颂诗。。。就为了我和Morgoth的决斗，他们写了整整三百七十六段十四行诗！三百七十六段！“  
”十四行诗。”Feanor补充。  
“十四。。。等等，你是在嘲笑我吗？”他皱着眉，感觉有点被冒犯到了。  
“当然不是！” 年长的精灵摇着头辩称，“我真的被惊呆了。天啊，三百七十六段。。。那可真是不短。”  
“还是用唱的方式。中间还有乐器伴奏。”Fingolfin第二次喝完了他杯中的酒，自己又倒了一杯。“除此之外，还有一堆愚蠢的问题以及他们白痴一样的提问者。”  
“哦，我记得他们。他们会问：’作为Valinor唯一的失去母亲的孩子是什么感受？’ ‘你的出生真的耗空了你母亲的精力吗？’ ‘那真的是因为你被诅咒了吗？你对你的父亲组建了一个新家庭有什么看法和感受吗？’ ”  
“ ‘他把你踩在他脚下的时候你难受吗？’ ‘你的身体被踩碎的时候你还活着吗？’ ‘当你得知那些被你带去追随你哥哥的脚步的精灵一个接一个的死去时你是什么感受呢？’ ‘我觉得，当你再次见到Feanor的时候肯定恶狠狠的打了他。’ ‘有他无时无刻在你身边对你来说肯定是场痛不欲生的折磨吧。’ ”  
随着他话音落下，他们再次陷入了一片寂静。几分钟后，Feanor安静的问：“那你是怎么回答他们的？”  
“我们大打了一架，Namo本人来到才把我们分开。我们两个现在相处的非常好。”  
“Namo并没有把我们分开。”  
“我又不能告诉那些蠢货死神当时坐下来看着我们两个打架。我不觉得他在乎人们怎么看他，但如果当时是Manwe在那，他肯定会给我一次布道，因为我玷污了精灵的荣誉和名声。”

他喝了一大口酒。

“你的确忍受了足够多，” Feanor说，拿走了那个红酒瓶。  
“你不是我父亲，记得吗？”  
“但我是哥哥，我更有常识。”  
“哈哈，真的吗。我的的确确记得某个誓言，某些被烧的船，某个人带着区区几百个士兵雄赳赳气昂昂的向黑暗大敌的本营冲锋。”  
“三百七十六段，Nolofinwe。现在可是有三百七十六段十四行诗来赞扬你和某个神灵决斗的英勇事迹呢。”  
“我伤了他七次。”  
“确实，我能数出来。你把皇位扔给了一个战士。而他甚至连做饭也不会”  
“你也不会做饭。”  
“但我不参加任何社交性质的聚会。你不能再喝红酒了：我还记得你醉酒的时候很难受。”  
”你知道我到底错在哪吗？“ Fingolfin嘶声说，手指捏紧了高脚杯。”带着下次见面时想要一拳打在你脸上的怒火穿过Helcaraxe，忍受你的孩子们混蛋一样的行为，在执政的四百年里为了政治不得不对Thingol和他那 ‘明智’ 的妻子温柔以待，同时我还要将半兽人死死的堵在他们的老家，看着我身边的人一个接一个的赴死 — 我比谁都明白那都是我的错 — 挑战一个该死的神灵，跟他打了数个小时，而我现在重生后还得忍受那些蠢货 — 他们居然觉得他们有权在如何跟我兄弟相处这一事情上横加指责！“

他猛得跳了起来。

”你是我的兄长，我的！你是我一个人的问题！没人有权对我如何和你相处提出疑问！尤其在他们强迫我听了四百段左右的垃圾之后！”

Feanor看着Fingolfin踢翻了他的椅子，走到了炉火前，一只手搭在砖做的窗台上。他慢慢的站起来走到他兄弟身旁，安抚得拍了拍他的肩。

“看到了吗？今天你喝的酒已经够多了，” 他说，手掌从Fingolfin肩上滑下来，轻轻按揉着他的肩骨中央，“我听见你的抱怨啦。”  
“而Finarfin显然在和我更长时间的相处中都没能做到这点、”  
“我告诉过你那晚宴很可能相当无聊。”  
“我可真没想到那居然是用来表达对我的尊敬的。我们两个人的房子之间就隔了八十米，而在我们兄弟之间更笨的那个精灵眼中，这显然说明不了任何事。”  
“是啊，他觉得那说明他需要更好的治愈你。”  
“哈哈，他快要用他那无聊的合唱杀死我了。” Fingolfin愤怒的说，在Feanor按摩他的肩膀时享受的仰起头来。

“Arvo不知道你到底有多恨诗歌。” Feanor轻笑着。  
“我花了整整三个月为父亲的纪念日写了一首诗，然后你出现了，和你的新的字母表一起。”  
“父亲把那首诗用金子镶在一块象牙版上，就放在他的床头。”  
“用你的腾格瓦（tengwar）。我写它用的是撒拉提（sarati）。”  
“他想要把他两个儿子的礼物合在一起。他可没把Findis送给他的鞋放在床头。”

Fingolfin大笑起来，他从他兄长的手中挣脱开来，扭过身子面对他。

”母亲会杀了他的，假如他把一双靴子放在床头边上。“  
”好观点，但无论如何我的论点不变。“  
”我厌恶诗歌这件事？啊，这到不是。我只是 。。。没有它我也可以活下去。“  
”那你是怎么赢得Anaire的芳心的？“  
”我不需要赢。你不记得了吗？“ 他挑起眉。”当时更像是 。。。’儿子，这将是你的妻子；女儿，这是你未来的丈夫：你们要互相理解，互相尊重 。。。尽全力去做到这点’。没有诗歌，没有在Telperion的光下手牵手散步，没有在Vana的森林中冒险。。。或者在艺术回廊里无人处交换的亲吻。很多贵重的礼物，是的；但是没有浪漫的情书。那不是我的风格。即使我想，我也没办法写出来。“  
”你低估你自己了。我得说你对罗曼蒂克的情节知之甚详。“  
”我身边的例子很多。另外，为什么你今天又入侵了我家？“  
”避难所。今晚我家成了聚会点。我在家不小心踩住了两个人，看上去他们也不需要我，所以我就溜走了。你是从晚宴上走回来的吗？“  
”我租了一辆马车，结果路太窄了，马车过不去，我就只能走回来了。“  
”啊。。。这说不定会向我们的小弟弟证明一些事。去换衣服吧，我会准备点吃的给你：我能确定你在晚宴上没吃多少东西。“  
”一些小点心。它们的味道相当好。有点咸了，但是比Finarfin提供的沙拉要好。他坚持让我吃掉那些东西，说是我需要一些吃的来清理我被中土的野蛮人似的餐食残害的胃。“

他带着点恼火的语气说着，脱下了他的长靴和天鹅绒的马甲，只穿着丝绸衬衣和紧身裤。他盯着炉火，手伸到脑后取下了辫子上的珠宝装饰。  
“吃掉。”Feanor将一盘芝士，面包和肉放到桌子上。“我待会儿会帮你弄头发的。”

Fingolfin遵从了。好像他还是个刚刚从野游中回到家的十五岁的少年，接受他的哥哥的照顾。  
晚一些的时候，Feanor坐在沙发上，细心的拆解着Fingolfin的辫子 — 他正坐在他双腿之间的地板上。

“你从哪得到的这些？” Feanor问，研究着手里的一个黑珍珠。  
“Earwen给我的礼物。它们只生长在Alqualonde的一个小地方。无价的。”  
“你们现在关系怎么样？”  
“挺好的，除了她对我杀死她的同族仍有些轻微的抱怨。我重生后的干的第一件事之一就是向她道歉。”  
“那也是我的第一步，但是她可没给我珍珠。”  
“别哭了，在你的生日的时候我会给你几个的。”  
“啊，你可真是真诚又善良：给你无助的可怜哥哥如此贵重的礼物。”

Fingolfin咕哝着一些关于拥有两个矿脉和提利安城最好的工厂的无助皇子之类的东西；但是当Feanor手指灵巧的穿梭在他那头披散在双肩和背后的长长黑发里时，那些话语便逐渐消失在他双唇间了。  
在接下来的几分钟，年长的精灵替他解开了那些绑得紧紧的发辫，轻柔的按摩着他的头 。。。直到他的弟弟仰起头靠在他的大腿上，舒服又满足的长叹了一口气。

“你最好躺下来休息一会。” Feanor建议道，将手放在弟弟的双肩上：“你今天已经很累了，等你醒来，红酒的效果就会过去的。”  
“是的。” 他的弟弟轻声说。他爬到了炉火前的垫子上，在那上面蜷了起来。  
“你在这小木屋里有一个卧室，Nolvo；你为什么不睡在那里面？”  
“我更喜欢在这儿睡。”Fingolfin说：“而且那床太小了，不够我们睡在一起。”

Feanor没有等待他邀请第二次：他从他的座位上滑下来，躺在Fingolfin身侧，从后面抱住了他。

———————————————  
Feanor醒了过来，发现他的鼻尖正埋在一头丰茂的长发里。Fingolfin在昨晚的某个时候脱下了他的衬衫，现在年长精灵的手正放在他赤裸的胸膛上。有微弱的光透过窗户照亮了房间 — 现在已经是黎明了。

年长的精灵坐起来，看着窗外，想着现在可能是时候回家了；但是Fingolfin在睡梦中迷迷糊糊的转了个身，Feanor的眼神便落在了被厚厚的乌木卷发盖住的精壮躯干上。  
他闭上眼睛，弯下腰将嘴唇轻轻的贴在了Fingolfin的耳畔。

他是什么时候开始有这种感觉的？什么时候那些玩笑和陪伴成为了他生命中不可或缺的一部分的？什么时候Fingolfin从他喜欢的弟弟 （之后这喜欢变为了仇恨）成为了那个他挚爱的精灵？

他慢慢的移开了他的嘴唇，发现一双漂亮的蓝眼睛正透过长卷的睫毛看着他。

”早上好。“ Fingolfin半睡半醒着说。  
”我想爱抚你。“ Feanor坦白，心脏几乎跳到了喉咙眼。  
”你想 。。。哦。”

Fingolfin的脸颊因这句活染上了潮红。  
Feanor等待着他的回答 — 至少比用舌尖润湿自己干燥的唇瓣更多。这并不是他想要记住的样子，当他已经决定记住那些会让他的血液加速的画面时。

“我想着你和Nerdanel现在正在 。。。修复你们的关系。。。我还觉得你们之间的进展不错。至少看上去是这样的。。。你确定不是。。。？”  
“不是。”

Feanor唯一的回答被淹没在里他惊讶的呻吟中。Fingolfin吻了上来。有那么一会，唯有Feanor亲吻并且探索者他的半兄弟的嘴唇；但是很快Fingolfin双手搂住了他的脖颈，仿佛饥饿的人在品尝美食一样回应了他的吻。

Feanor把自己移到Fingolfin身上，而Fingolfin则分开了双腿，使得他们更加亲近。当他们坚硬的下体隔着衣料触碰到对方的时候，两人都因为惊奇和快乐而呻吟起来。年长的皇子的双手急不可耐的探索着身下人的躯体。

突然，Fingolfin惊叫出声，坚定地停止了亲吻，从Feanor身下移开了。Feanor坐起来，半喘着气，没有从他紧绷的双肩上移开眼神。

”你在做什么？“ Fingolfin说，没有转过身：”这不行 。。。这不是对的。“  
”你喜欢。“Feanor说，紧紧抓住证据不放。  
“是啊，你的吻技很好，混蛋。”他咆哮着说，半扭过脸去：“但是你是我的兄长。我们不能。。。。”

Feanor扑到他身上，紧紧的抱住他的兄弟，嘴唇在他修长的脖颈上游移。

“现在带着感情再说一遍。”他声音粗哑的说：“好像你真的相信这句话一样。”  
“别像个。。。。啊！Curufinwe！”Fingolfin呻吟起来，当另一人的手触碰到了他的阴茎并且开始挤压的时候因为快感高高昂起头来。

他的兄长对此的回应则是在他的耳垂上的轻咬，舔舐着他的下颌线。Fingolfin绝望的想要挣脱开他的拥抱。。。但是之后便转过身来，将他推倒在地上。  
当Fingolfin抱紧他的时候，Feanor的双手也随之扣在了他的腰胯上，让他们身体的坚硬之处触碰到一起，并且随着他们的动作画着圈。Feanor突然改变了位置，嘴唇顺着他的弟弟的躯体向下移动，直到他的双唇开始舔吻着他的乳珠。这动作使得Fingolfin在快感之中不住地颤抖，几乎难以呼吸。

Miriel的儿子坐起身，亲吻着他的同伴的同时灵巧的解开了他的长裤。

“我会让你高潮的。”他激烈的保证到，银色双眼闪耀宛若星辰。“在我双唇间。我会吞噬你，Nolofinwe。”

Fingolfin睁开眼睛，因为他兄长的话语之中的激情而惊讶。和Feanor在一起生活是一回事，而成为他的热情的对象，则是另外一种完全不同的体验。

Feanor握着他的弟弟的阴茎不停爱抚着，嘴唇则一路向下，到了平坦的腹部。他在那上面落下了一个有些过于温柔的轻吻，然后他的舌尖便轻轻的舔过了他绷紧的阴茎。

诺多最伟大的战士羞耻的发出了听上去和猫咪的喵呜声几乎没有什么差别的呻吟。他用上他所剩无几的全部的理智将一只手埋在了他身边的毯子里，另一只则插入了他的兄长的长发间。他艰难的抬起身，看到他的阴茎消失在Feanor的双唇间。而Feanor感觉到了他的注视，同时也抬起眼帘看着他。

Fingolfin惊奇的看着他的兄长带着一个相当淫荡的湿润声响，让他的阴茎从他的湿红的双唇之间离开，之后他便开始用舌尖舔舐着柱身。

Feanor在每一处都停留了一会儿，舔了几下深红色的顶端，对中间的那个小洞流连忘返，直到品尝到他的情人的精华才罢休。之后他终于再一次的将他的阴茎吞咽下去，直到他的喉咙。

Fingolfin无助的呻吟起来，无力的摔回地上，让自己被想要停留在那美妙的温暖之中直到所有的理智都消融的欲望带走。他的高潮来到得如此突然，以至于他甚至没能来得及警告Feanor；但是他似乎并不想要移开。当精液充斥了他的口中并且还在比他能够吞咽的速度更快的增加的时候，他用自己的双手用力的摩擦着自己的阴茎。  
当Fingolfin带着一声模糊的咕哝在他身下放松了下来之后，哥哥站起身来，仍旧握着自己的阴茎，很快便达到了高潮。珍珠色的液体喷洒到了躺着的那人平坦的小腹和胸膛上。

过了好久，Feanor吻上了他的弟弟的鼻尖和颧骨。Fingolfin动了动他的脸庞，使得对方能够更好的爱抚他。但是很快，现实便追上了他。  
当他意识到自己的情人在他双臂间的躯体紧绷起来的时候，Feanor松开了双臂，看到了对方惊恐的脸庞。

“怎么？”他命令道。  
“你。。。我。。。。我们。。。。这！”Fingolfin惊骇的喘息着：“这是不对的！”  
”感觉不到。“Feanor微笑着，伸手摸着他的长发。  
”不是！”Fingolfin一把扯下他的手，将他推远了一点：“兄弟。Curufinwe。我们是兄弟。”  
“很可疑：我们有了新的身体，所以我们的血管中不再流淌着同样的血液了。”

“别说得这么轻轻巧巧！”Fingolfin咆哮起来，双手颤抖着将他的衣物理好。。。当他的手指触碰到Feanor洒在他身上的精液的时候忍不住呻吟起来。  
“那。。。是真的。”Feanor回答说，将看到自己的同伴美味的反应时浮现他唇畔的微笑艰难的隐藏起来。

“不，不是这样的！重点是我们是兄弟！兄弟！Curufinwe！无论重生多少次，我们都从同一个父亲而生！而这事。。。。！”

他停了下来，面对着Feanor震惊且痛苦的脸：在一瞬间，他甚至为抹去那双眼中的欢欣而自责不已。那是他爱的哥哥，且他爱他更胜于己。

“这种事不会再发生了，Feanor。”

听见用那声音说出的辛达语名令Feanor相当不舒服。的确，他们用辛达语名称呼很多他们的同伴，但在他们之间所使用的名字永远是他们的昆雅语名 — 一种仅存于他们兄弟之间的独特亲密。他们的儿子和侄子们常常为此挑眉微笑。但现在，他的弟弟用辛达语名称呼了他，Feanor意识到这在他们之间新升起了一道栅栏 — 让他现在远没有足够的勇气跨越。

Feanor站起来，寻找着自己的衣服。他快速的换好了衣服，着急得想要离开Fingolfin身边。  
“对不起。” Fingolfin的声音使他停下了脚步。他没有回头。

“为什么要道歉呢？”Feanor耸了耸肩。“在生前我们的感情就未曾一致：现在又有什么区别呢。我们只需要学会如何伴着这不同生活下去。再一次的。”


	3. Chapter Three

Feanor趴在床上，死死地盯着墙，在心里默默地重复他那天所说的话语。

学着生活下去。再一次的。

距离他离开Fingolfin的小木屋已经过去了好多天了，而他们在此期间再也没见过面。在他看来，他的半兄弟甚至在两家人聚会的时候也躲着他。这是个游戏：当Feanor到达时，他仍能够在空气中嗅闻到Fingolfin留下的气息：清爽带着点柚子香；而当他离开时，他也能确定Fingolfin后脚就到了。他的灵魂之火因此留下了长长的眷恋的划痕。在他生命中，他从未感受到如此鲜明的渴望：在他重生之前的生活中，渴望与拥有的意义等同。Nerdanel从未拒绝过他，无论是他本人还是他的魅力。那些自愿跟随他们出奔的情人则对他百依百顺，因此他不曾有过漫长的求爱。即使是在他仍旧声名鹊起的现在，寻找一位伴侣也并不是个难题。那个臭名昭著的Feanor，那个背叛了他自己的弟弟，让他的儿子们犯下如此暴虐的恶行的Feanor，他的魅力现在仍然能让每一个精灵飞蛾扑火般扑向他，无论男女。但是Feanor不想要如此轻易获得的东西：他只想要唯一一个他不曾拥有的，唯一一个拒绝了他热情的精灵。不，不是他的爱：Feanor知道他的弟弟永远不会拒绝他们之间的爱。Fingolfin爱他，以一切他能够的方式：他只是不会再为这爱情屈服了。

在一万年前，当Fingolfin还是那个想要用尽一切办法取悦他的精灵时，Feanor确定他不会对成为他的情人这件事感到丝毫的犹豫。但是，Fingolfin现在不同了。。。或者，变了的那个是Feanor。Feanor只知道，现在的这个Fingolfin — 这个再度对他敞开心扉，如同一个朋友而非一个被强迫的弟弟一样与他分享自己的新生活，相信他爱重他更甚于自己的孩子的弟弟 — 不会再像原来一样仅仅为了取悦他而低头。Feanor也不愿意他这样做！他想让Fingolfin感受到和他一样强烈的渴望，想要他的半兄弟在同样的欲求中辗转反侧，想要同他一样感受他的轻吻与爱抚并将这当做无可辩驳的爱之证明。。。。

爱！Feanor几乎想要嘲笑他自己了 — 假如他的心脏不因为Fingiolfin而疼痛不已的话！

“你们将会学习如何接受并理解对方 。。。。而Eru知道那将是何时。”

Namo在他们相遇那天所说的话仍旧响彻Feanor的耳畔。

而他现在所感受到的这一切就是他那句话的意思吗？精灵询问着自己。那大能者，灵魂的保管人，当时便已经预见到了这一切吗？

“父亲？”

Meadhros的话语从门的另一侧响起。

“父亲？你想和我们一同想用晚餐吗？Fingon在问你呢。”

“Fingon？”

Feanor像个急不可耐的青年人一样从床上跳了起来。在几秒钟之内，他就换了衬衫绑了辫子，把自己收拾得干净整洁后开了门。

“你的男朋友要干什么？” 他问。

“我的丈夫有点担心你。”他的长子挑眉说。“他说他有好几天都没看见你了。”

“我们经常见。他几乎住在这儿了。”

“我觉得这是个借口。你来吗？”

“什么的借口？”Feanor咕哝着，跟着他的儿子出了门。

—————————————

“晚上好，大伯。”Fingon像往常一样带着生机勃勃的微笑欢迎了他。

Feanor有些时候会像这世界上到底还有什么事能够使他的侄子的欢欣蒙上阴影。他点了点头充当回礼，拿了一个盘子，给自己舀了一勺子炖菜。

“你不和我们坐在一起吗?” Fingon指了指餐桌旁的一个椅子。

“我从来没觉得你如此爱我，侄子。”Feanor嘶声说，靠在厨房的桌子上开始他的晚餐。

“啊，既然我几乎见不着我的父亲了，我觉得我可能需要给自己找个替代的父亲。”

“你天天不在家，又怎么能见到你父亲呢？而且，我是我们之中有更多孩子的那个，谢谢了。”

“我天天都回家，是他每天都不在家的。我觉得他好像接受了一个在公共图书馆的职位。顾问或者是文档编纂者之类的。Gil跟我解释的时候我没怎么仔细听。”

“顾问？那可真是个他会选择的工作。”

“我觉得他可能需要你的帮助。”Fingon说，给他的丈夫递了块面包。Maedhros警告性的捏了捏他的手指。“翻译某些内容几乎要把他逼疯了。”

“Nolo。。。你父亲会像我寻求帮助的，如果他需要的话。”Feanor宣称。

“可能吧，”Fingon点头，做了个鬼脸。“或者他只是想向你证明他一个人也能做好。再一次的。”

“Fingon！”Maedhros谨慎的说。

“而我们都知道上一次这种事情带来了什么结果。”Fingolfin的长子总结道，无视了他伴侣的警告。

“Helcaraxe冰峡已不复存。”Feanor说着，走开了：“我要在我的房间吃晚饭了。”

“祝贺。”Maedhros说，他的父亲已经离开了饭厅。“我从来没见过这样的外交的方式。”

“外交是你我父亲之间的事。我只是帮助他正视了问题而已。但是，哼哼，我在这方面做得相当好。”

“对啊，相当好。”

“随便啦，Russo。我只想让我父亲能像几个月以前那样开怀。我不知道他们之间到底发生了什么，但他们两个相处时，两个人都更加开心且幽默。诚实点吧：在他上次回来之后，你见到他如同以往一样开心吗？”

“什么时候.....嗯.....上次你父亲带来.....不不不，事实上他和Fingolfin一同从Kememdili的宴会上逃走的时候他也很开心.....我母亲倒是很生气......不，等下！当我还是个小孩的时候你父亲花了一整天.....”

“找个跟我父亲无关的如何？”

”没，没有。“Maedhros沉思了一下，回答道。“以前他们两个人极为亲密.....直到.....事实上，父亲比起我们来一直更喜欢Fingolfin，所以.....”

“棒极了，论点证明！而且，这是Caranthir的点子：去嘲笑他。”

———————

Fingolfin从他正在阅读的羊皮卷上抬起头，有那么一会，他怀疑他的眼睛出了问题。

Feanor本人大步走进了办公室。

“这对他们写了三百七十六段诗称赞的英雄来说简直是种侮辱。”他宣布，研究着书架。

“我可以向你保证没人会在这地方念那些诗。”

“我还觉得你会有一个正经的办公室呢。”

“我在Barad Eithel的办公室和这个的大小差不多。”他张开双臂，拥抱这个地方。

“好吧，我现在知道比起呆在办公室里做文书，你为什么更喜欢追在半兽人后面了。”他低头看着那些书的书脊。“Fingon提到了一些关于翻译的事。。。”

“翻译主神语（Valarin）。”

“那的确不是你的强项。”

“太糟糕了。”Fingolfin挑眉：“那听上去不能更糟了。”

“那些文书都在哪？”

“这里。”

他看着他哥哥取出一本，展开羊皮卷，读了起来。

“你有个椅子吗？”Feanor从书卷中抬头来，问道。

“在这些下面。。。这儿。你会帮我吗？”

“我没有其他更好的事情去做了。”

“你将会。。。我们将会在一起度过几个小时。”年轻一点的精灵小心得问：“对你来说没问题吗？”

“为什么会有问题？”Feanor皱眉，看着他。

“因为......之前发生的事.....你之前说过.....”

血色从Feanor的脸上褪去了。但是他马上恢复过来。

“那不会再发生了，”他耸了耸肩：“我还说过我会学着和这感情共存下去。”

“啊.....好吧。”Fingolfin接受了他的解释。

Feanor看着他弟弟再度投身于书卷之中。他的眼神划过他清秀的额头，用一个简单的银冠而装饰的太阳穴，强调下颌线的薄薄胡须 — Fingolfin是真的要在Valinor的一众精灵中选择蓄起胡须吗？ — 嘴唇轻微的撅起，鹰一般线条干脆高挺的鼻梁，高高的颧骨.....天啊，这精灵可真是美丽！

“准确来说。” Feanor说，他的弟弟抬起头来看着他：“我还没有成功。我还没能学会如何带着。。这种心情同你共处。但是我更喜欢同你在一起....哪怕需要忍受想要触碰你的欲望....比起面对没有你的陪伴的痛苦。”

Feanor相当高兴的看到，Fingolfin像个少女似的脸红了。他只点了点头，便又投入到自己的工作中去了。

———————————

Fingolfin向后靠到了靠背上，伸展开四肢权当休息，揉了揉眼睛。

“你为什么选一个让你痛苦的工作？” Feanor将一杯茶放到他面前，坐回了无自理的另一张桌子后，问道。

“我不能继续宅在家里了。”年轻一点的精灵承认道，对他表达了感激。“而且，现在我有了一个拒绝Finarfin的宴会邀请的借口。”

“你什么时候变得如此狡猾了？”

“从我还是个孩子开始：我接受了学院的工作，这样我就可以不去参加议会的正式会议。在中土，巡逻边疆则是我的借口。可怜的Erestor，他负责了我所有的文书工作，当我和Fingon前去散步时。”

“我一直都有你其实是在调皮捣蛋的猜想。”

“好吧，但这次的工作可真是难倒我了。”他抱怨着。

比起Feanor踏进这个地方的第一天来说，Fingolfin拥挤的办公室变得整齐多了。现在他们有两张桌子；但这地方仍旧相当小。

“你肯定能干好的。”Feanor笑起来，嘲笑着说：“你能干好你担下的所有事。即使是一个国家。”

“这.....这是我许多年来从你那里接受过的最接近抱怨的一句了。”

Feanor考虑了一下如何反驳这句；但是，他耸肩说：“你平时也不怎么干值得我抱怨的事。”

他充满兴致的低下头来看了看Fingolfin眼前的书，问道：“你是在写我们和人类之间的关系吗？”

“啊.....是Edain三大家族的家谱。Finrod本应该帮助我写关于Beor家族的那一部分，但是他现在因为他婚礼的事忙得焦头烂额。”

“精灵史上时间最长的求爱。”Miriel的儿子评价道，低低的吹了声口哨：“我一直不知道为什Finrod没有一重生就迎娶Amaire。”

“他还没准备好和Amaire分享他在中州所经历的黑暗。”

“现在呢？”

“Caranthir说，Amaire比Finrod想象的要更坚强。”

“我的儿子看样子经常和你说关于他朋友的私事。”Feanor皱了皱眉：“有趣。”

“Caranthir和我经常交谈。他....是我的另外一个助手。在制作家谱这事上。他负责的是Haladin那部分。”

“Haleth的家族。”Feanor沉思着：“你觉得他有一天会从这件事中走出来吗？”

“你是指和一位凡人相爱的这件事？”Fingolfin挑起眉：“不。我觉得不会。爱着一个人，知道他们终有一天会从你的指缝间溜走，而那时你甚至都没有好好的了解他们....没有什么事比这更残酷了。”

Feanor抿紧了嘴唇，感觉到胸腔被什么东西奇异的压紧了。

“....谁帮助你写第三个家族？Hador的家族，对不对？”

“没人。他们是我的家臣与朋友。如果说有人对他们的家族了如指掌，那就是我。”

“我没能来得及对人类有所了解；但我听说他们拥有优秀的品格。” 年长的精灵承认，再度埋首于主神语写就的文献中：“当然，也有些不堪的缺点。”

“你肯定会喜欢他们的。他们骄傲且鲁莽。在精灵们看来，他们的生命浮游一般短暂，但正因为如此，他们对于学习的饥渴简直永无止境，好像他们想在他们短暂的生命里从世界本身饮用知识一样。Galadriel和Elrond告诉我现在的次生子比我身为至高王时活得更短，但他们仍旧如同新生的小奶狗一样充斥着活力核对知识的渴望。”

Feanor一动不动的盯着他，感觉沉重的黑暗包裹住了他的胃。

“你和他们关系相当不错，不是吗？”

“我的确有几个人类好友。”Fingolfin同意了：“看着他们...逐渐老去，生命渐渐燃尽，被虚弱所吞噬知道有一天他们被他们年轻时所持有的活力完全抛弃....那的确...是相当痛苦的经历。”

在Fingolfin谈起人类的好奇心时点亮他面庞的微笑被这悲伤冲淡了。Feanor攥紧了他手中的羽毛笔。

“他们一定是相当优秀勇武的战士。”他缓缓地指出：“关于Edain的歌谣与故事看起来名副其实。”

“在我的家族中的确有人类的血脉流淌，哥哥。”Fingolfin提醒他：“而对我来说这是种荣耀。”

“当然。毕竟，你深爱他们。歌谣不正是这样说的吗？‘Hador Lorindon在年幼时便向Fingolfin宣誓忠诚，而他也同样被至高王所深爱。’”

听到这句，Fingolfin绷紧了身体，很明显他在很多史书中都对这话有所耳闻。他的脸颊上染上了浅淡的红色。下一秒，他跳了起来，惊讶的看向了他哥哥 — Feanor ‘啪’ 的一声捏断了他手中的羽毛笔。Finwe的长子站起来，大步走向了门口。

”Curufinwe....“

”他是你的情人！“ Feanor咆哮着，向他转过身，暴怒使他的银色眼瞳如火般熊熊燃烧。

”那个....无足轻重的人类曾是你的情人。”

“我不是唯一一个有人类情人的。Finrod...”

“我不在乎Finrod到底有多少人类情人！或者精灵情人！如果每个诺多都和半个中土的人类睡过了我也不在乎！”他冲到他桌前，以一个近乎于威胁的姿态俯下身：“你，Nolofinwe。你是我唯一一个在乎的那个。”

“我的私人生活和你无.....”

“为何你会大方的将那东西，你拒绝给予我的那个东西，给予一个你甚至不怎么熟悉的人类？”

Fingolfin向后靠在椅子上，面对他的哥哥。有那么一会，他的心脏因他兄弟脸上那些扭曲了精致五官的显而易见的痛苦而揪紧了。

“Hador不是我的兄弟。”他说，声音严肃仿佛在训诫一个孩子。

“该死的，Nolofinwe。别再躲在那愚蠢的理由后面了。”他命令道，扣住了他的肩膀：“你的孙女嫁给了你的孙子。二婚。我们的长子在三个至高王和十二个维拉的祝福中结婚了。”

“兄弟，Curufinwe！” Fingolfin高声说，从Feanor的手中挣脱开来，双手撑在他的胸膛上把他往后推去：“为什么你这么难以理解这句话？”

“肉体上来说，我们现在甚至都不是血亲。”

“你一直都会是我的兄弟。这就是我想要的一切：你爱我，承认我是你的兄弟：值得血管里同你留有一样的血脉，值得拥有你的宠爱....”

“哦，但我把你看作另外一个身份。”Feanor轻笑着，他的兄弟现在靠着桌子，为他的逼视而燃起的情欲而感到困惑：“告诉我你不曾同我感到同样的爱火在你胸中燃烧。拒绝，如果你敢的话，拒绝承认你喜欢我的爱抚，享受我对你的渴望....拒绝承认你的血液因这些想法儿熊熊燃烧....”

“我拒绝。”Fingolfin打断他，恢复了他一贯的冷静：”因我从没想过。“

这宣告使Feanor难以呼吸。从不？所以，Fingolfin一点也不想要他？Fingolfin不记得那些激情的片段？Feanor在心里诅咒者Fingolfin掩藏自己的思考的能力。

”你曾爱过他吗？“他悄声问：”那个人类....你会用你不会爱我的那种方式爱他吗？”

“似的。我爱他如同每个精灵爱恋自己的人类伴侣那样....而这感情，Curufinwe，是你不会理解的。”

“你是这样想的吗？”他皱着眉

“我确信。”

Feanor抿起了他的唇瓣，想要找出一个答案：但他所能想到的，只是Fingolfin曾经爱过那个年轻人类，曾经把他自己给了他，曾经将如今他拒绝给予Feanor的那一部分给了他.....这想法几乎要将他折磨疯。他的内心被嫉妒之火几乎要烧空了，也烧掉了他们几天下来维持的那岌岌可危的平衡。他努力的转过身，离开了这间办公室。

Fingolfin僵硬在椅子上，蓝眼睛一动不动的看着死死关住的门扉。即使他不想承认，Feanor突然的热情极大的削弱了他心灵和情感的冷静。他渴望Feanor的爱如此之长，而现在Feanor毫无保留的将这爱向他倾泻过来。这会使每个精灵发疯的。而Fingolfin事实上并没有他表现出的那样冷静。


	4. Chapter four

“我相当惊讶会在这里看到你。我还以为你永远都不想离开你的藏身之处呢。“  
Feanor从喷泉喷出的水上移开了眼睛，看到了Nerdanel。  
他的妻子看上去和告诉他和他那该死的石头和他的发起战争的野心一起滚到地狱去的那天一模一样：她甚至还穿着那件能够盛起她各种各样的凿子和其他工具的围裙，红发也如那天一样在她头上扭成了一个团子！

”那是我的家，不是我的藏身处。“他宣称，仍旧没有松开他紧皱着的眉头，也再一次的开始注视如水晶般美丽的水：“为什么喷泉底会有一堆硬币？”  
“这。。。是个人类传统。我们的兄弟从中途带回来的：许个愿然后把一枚硬币扔到源头去。”  
“棒极了。”Feanor冷笑一声，抱怨：“在维林诺的人类传统。他们简直像瘟疫一样到处都是。”  
“我不觉得你有理由对人类报以敌意。”Nerdanel嘲讽他：“事实上，我确定你甚至没在你生前见过任何一个人类。”  
“我也不需要加他们。我已经知道他们是什么货色了：该死的篡位者，窃贼。”  
“哇哦！看上去有人相当反人类呢。我可不觉得Mandos喜欢听到你这么说。”  
“Mandos可以滚去。。。”

他及时刹住了嘴，想到审判者可能不会在听到他让他前往那种地方时维持沉默。。。随便吧。另外，Nerdanel正挑着眉看着他，好像在想他是不是又处于他的情绪火山爆发的时候。

“我只是经历了相当不好的一天。” Feanor从牙缝中挤出这句，再一次看向了喷泉。  
“而人类是罪魁祸首？可怜的家伙们甚至都不在这儿呢。”  
“哈哈，那我可相当幸运了。如果他们在，我将只有一件事干：看看他是怎么。。。”  
“怎么？”  
“忘了吧。你在这里干什么？有什么事吗？”  
“我的展览会就在离这里不到两个街区的地方：我在做一些收尾工作。你到底要不要来？”  
“你欢迎我吗？”他挑眉，用眼角的余光瞥向她。  
“不然我会给你发邀请函吗？你永远受到我的欢迎，Feanaro.”她看向周围：”我现在要去吃点东西了，你想跟我一起吗？“  
”你确定要跟我一起走进公共场所吗？你不关心别人会怎么在背后评价你吗？“  
”你是我孩子的父亲：这世上没有任何事能改变只一点。“她耸了耸肩：”而且，我也不想那样干。另外，你唯一能帮我干的事就是吸引更多人的注意：我的展览会回来更多人，只要他们想到在那里看到你的可能性。“  
“棒极了，现在我是你的活体广告了。”

Nerdanel审视着他，忧心忡忡，比起她愿意承认的程度还要更深。双胞胎曾经提到Feanor最近几天的情绪相当糟糕，在房子里四处游荡，却又不在任何地方休息，也没办法专心致志的冶炼。。。直到一星期前，他稍稍冷静下来。

“你跟Nolofinwe吵架了？” 过了一会，她问道。

Feanor好像被烧红的烙铁烫了一下般猛得直起身来。

“我现在的思想在你眼前成透明的了吗？”他怒视着她。  
“我知道你们最近花了很多时间待在一起，而且，Namo之所以能够呼吁你的减刑，正是因为你和Nolofinwe达成了和解。顺便说一句，我的孩子们现在天天讨论你们两家的房子有多么近，两家的关系现在又是如何变得极好。。。。Arafinwe也没停止过关于他的长子如何喜欢生活在你们两家现在和谐相处的环境里而不是生活在宫廷里的抱怨。在另一方面，我清楚得记得你们两个在Nolofinwe成年前到底有多么亲近：他是你最喜欢的学徒。”  
“作为学徒，他简直不能再糟糕了。”Feanor抱怨着：“笨拙又不仔细，把所有东西都乱放一通，还天天讲那些关于中土和鹰的愚蠢故事。。。还有关于战场和古代的战士的那些，还有星星。他强迫我为了他那些愚蠢的幻想偷了一艘小船。“  
“啊确实！我想起来了：你父亲当时简直暴跳如雷，Indis被自己的长子的失踪吓了个半死，而Nolofinwe呢，因为你真的带他去看星星而狂喜不已！他一直都在说你如何教他每个星星和星座的名字以及故事的事。”  
Nerdanel因着这故事而怀念得笑起来，Feanor也浅浅得笑了起来：“我感到相当高兴：你们两个再一次成为了好兄弟，这样对你们两个来说是最好的，不是吗？”  
“是啊。“Feanor叹起气来，双手抱在胸前：“然而，看上去我和Nolofinwe可能永远不能拥有一段长时间的和平了。”  
“啊，别说蠢话。在所有这一切发生后，一点小小的分歧又算得了什么呢？ 即使你犯下如此之大的过错，Nolofinwe仍旧原谅了你。而你也克服过了更加强大绝望的恐惧。现在，你已经知道Nolofinwe永远不会小瞧你作为皇储的能力，或者窃取你父亲对你的宠爱。而你，也知道Nolofinwe一直都会是你的兄弟以及你忠诚的朋友。无论你们中间有什么意见不合，你们最终都会修复好这一点的。”

我们会吗？Feanor想，仍旧紧张的看向Nerdanel。而她则为这小孩子一样的表情挑起了眉，拽着他的手把他拉到一边。

“来吧，我们一起吃顿饭吧：我都要饿死了。”  
“当然，但是在那之前。。。。”他看了一样喷泉，不确定的问她：“你会借我一个硬币吗？”

———————————

Fingolfin嘶声咒骂着，暴躁的看着他自己第二次弄混了Baragund和Belegund的女儿们的名字。他今天已经为此浪费了整整三张纸，更别说前几天他犯的那些错误了。  
他烦躁得将笔搁在一边，站起来走到了房间唯一的窗户前。距离Feanor发现他和Hador的关系后已经过了整整两周了 — 一段发生在几乎一万五千年以前的罗曼史，看在奥力的胡子的份上！— 自那之后，他们就再也没见过对方了。除开他和一个人类发生在那段人类自己都忘却的历史里的爱情，Feanor仍旧不应该对此有如此戏剧化的反应。

“为何你会大方的将你拒绝给我的东西给一个你甚至称不上熟识的人类？”

而理解Feanor和他之间发展罗曼史存在的障碍又是多难的一件事呢？

Fingolfin小声怒吼着，诅咒着他兄长的倔强。为什么自那早上之后他们便不能同从前一样相处了呢？为什么他们不能够将那爱抚，那充斥着占有欲的亲吻，他们的身体屈从于他们之间的激情的方式全部抛之脑后呢？为什么他不能够忘却Feanor眼中燃烧的爱火和他话语中的温暖？难道不正是他本人对他们成为情人的不可能之处理解得最深？在他们两人之间，他是那个更加理智的那个 — 一直如此 — 但最近几天，他似乎沾染上了Feanor本人的疯狂。  
是啊，他的确享受那天早上发生的一切，但是，那也可归因于他最近长时间都没有进行类似的物理活动。。。见鬼！那已经有整整一年多了！他的家里住了太多的人，流连忘返于欲望之湖也不是他的作风，况且，最近他花了相当长的时间陪伴他的重生的兄长。而且，他也知道Feanor并不是恪守独身主义的精灵，所以他也不能理解他的兄长突然对他燃起的欲望。

当然，他们之间曾经存在过相当多的碰触：一直都是如此。当Fingolfin还是个婴儿时，他在他的兄长的陪伴下入睡，也会倚在他的大腿上小憩，在他的哥哥将他交给奶娘后到另一个房间同他父亲商量国事时愤怒得大哭。。。直到Feanor匆匆赶来，同意带着他一同到他所在的房间去。等他成为一个少年时，Fingolfin更是如同连体婴一般对他的兄长纠缠不休，他是他在锻造间的学徒，他们一同学习，一同探索矿脉和洞穴。。。一同偷小船。。。一同将一只老虎带去了Olwe的诞辰礼。。。一同给Findis的裙子上洒满亮片。。。  
总而言之，碰触对方，就像他们一直所做的那样，是件相当正常的事。无论是Feanor给他编辫子，或是当他兄长在锻造间进行一整天的锻造后Fingolfin给他按摩脊背，亦或是，治愈对方的伤口，在即将休息时和对方互道晚安且赠与晚安吻，对他们来说都不是是么奇怪或者不舒服的事情。看在Eru的份上，他们是兄弟！兄弟之间就是这样相处的！  
Fingolfin还记得他曾无数次的为Finarfin编发，在Lalwen寻找舞伴进行下一场舞的时候整理她的裙摆或长发，在他极度劳累时让Findis照顾他。。。即使在Barad Eithel最深最黑暗的日子里，他也从未觉得自己的行为有任何不妥。Finarfin，Findis或者Lalwen的碰触并没有在他皮肤上激起一阵战栗，不曾带来不道德的回忆。。。也不会引起禁忌的好奇。

他突然感到后颈似乎被叮了一下，于是他便知道有人正在看着他。他转过身去，面对那个站在门边上的精灵。  
有那么短短的一瞬间，他几乎不能自己的向他跑过去，以为那人是Feanor。

“Curufin。” 他向自己侄子打了个招呼，轻轻握拳以控制住自己的焦急。  
”Fingolfin。“ 他的侄子回应道，走进了房间。

一开始，Fingolfin便在脑海里想着这对父子之间究竟何其相似。不仅仅是下颌处优美骄傲的曲线，或者是美丽的颧骨，或是那性感的双唇。。。更是他们眼中同样燃烧着的火焰，在表达鄙视时嘴角处相同的扭曲，还有永远表达出高人一等的优越的挺直的肩膀。。。Fingolfin看着这些，同时也想起了他的哥哥好奇任性又孩子气的一面。他不禁因为自己想起来这些事的事实逗乐了。。没有因为其他事。

”我能帮到你什么吗？“他问，看着Curufin仔细研究着书架上的书。  
”我的父亲叫我来见你。“年轻的精灵说，带着和他父亲一摸一样的肯定扭过头来面对着书桌：“他想让我拿走他正在翻译的那部分文献。”  
“当然。”Fingolfin点头，立刻拿起了Feanor还在做的那部分羊皮卷：“告诉他当他翻译完的时候，可以让一个信使送到这里来。”  
“我会如实转告的。”Curufin同意了，但是他仍旧逗留在这间办公室里，将那些卷轴在他胸前抱紧了。

“还有什么事吗？”他的二叔冲他挑起了眉。  
“你们两个吵架了，对吧？”年轻的那个说，仔仔细细的研究着他的二叔：”是因为Finarfin吗？他总是想要插足你们之间，将所有事搞得一团糟。你不用听Finarfin说些没意义的话：他对你。。。对我们如何生活。。。一无所知。。。而他没有站在道德高地上对你进行说教。。。事实上，没人有那个权力告诉你什么该做什么不该做：你是那个和Morgoth Bauglir决斗的精灵！他们甚至给你写了赞歌。。。“  
”相信我：我对此知之甚详。“  
”你还没看出来吗？换句话来说，在维林诺，如果说有谁有权做他想做的任何事，按任何他想要的方式生活的话，那个人就是你。如果，当你仍旧需要按照这座城市的律法生活时，你就对于挑战诺多之王的继承人没有丝毫犹豫，并且在那之后更是成为了一个成功的政治领袖时，现在你亦不欠那个背弃了你，占据了你的王位几千年的弟弟。现在他还坐在那个王位上呢。“Cururfin总结道，带着点不屑。

Fingolfin不确定自己应该如何回复Curufin的这段话。他几乎不记得上一次他的侄子对他说这么多话的时候到底是多少年以前了。他也从来没有想过有一天他会认可他作为Feanor的政治上的对手。即使在中土，至高王的王冠还戴在他的额头的时候，Curufin和Celegorm也从来未曾承认他的地位，更是乐此不疲的挑战他作为至高王的权威。

”我可以向你保证，我并不在乎Finarfin如何看待我和你父亲的关系，Curufin。”他保证。

Curufin皱着眉，咬着下嘴唇，仔细的看了看他

”那就。。。别吵了，修复你们的关系把。“  
”为什么你觉得是我的错啊？“  
”可能不是吧：不过我确信我父亲不会是先低头的那个，而你是你们两个之间不太固执的那个。“

Fingolfin挑起眉来，Curufin弹了一下舌。  
”你总是知道如何找到解决方式，同时也不会使你们两个中间的任意一个感到被羞辱。就。。就解决这个，好吗？我父亲需要你。”他低声说，转身走出了房间。Fingolfin缓缓地吐了一口气。


End file.
